Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit
by Crowned Lily
Summary: This is my frist movie versed fic. Although I threw in Chica. It's from chapter 23 of the DVD, Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit
1. Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit

Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit 

"Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!" called Sam.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Frodo.  

"What?"  

"Call him names? Run him down all the time." 

"Because. 'Cause that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in 'im but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about. "

"You have no idea what it did to him. What is still doing to him. I want to help him Sam." 

"Why?"  

"Because I have to believe he could come back." 

 "You can't save him, Mr. Frodo." 

"What do you know about it? Nothing!………….. I'm sorry Sam. I don't know why I said that." 

"I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taking a hold of you Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it." 

"I know what I have to do Sam. The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task! Mine! My own!" 

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

Chica sighed as she watched the two argue.

Chica Muddyfoot was Frodo Baggins fiancée, and she loved him deeply. She was very concern for Frodo's sight change in behavior witch she knew was because of the ring.  So she had decided she'd take it from him, maybe he'd return to himself. 

That night she waited until he was alseep. Very slowly and carefully she slipped the chain off his neck. Then she noticed he was holding the ring in his hand. She bit her lip thinking of what to do. An idea hit her. She laid down and snuggled up to him. Feeling her movement he woke up. 

"Chica?"

"I'm cold, can I sleep with you."  Frodo shot a look at Sam who was sound alseep.  Then he looked back on Chica. She looked at him pleadingly. 

"Alright come on".  Chica leaned into him. Frodo wrapped his arm around her. 

"I love you." Chica said.

"I love you too", Frodo said with a yawn. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead.  Chica waited for Frodo to fall alseep. Once he was alseep Chica picked up the ring and chain and slipped it around her neck, and let the ring fall under her shirt. I gold was cold on her breast. She laid her head back on Frodo's chest and fell alseep.

The next day Chica awoke to the sounds of Frodo shouting.

"Where is it? I had it just last night!" Yelled Frodo then he turned his attention to Chica. His stare was cold. Chica gasped, and felt her hand fly to the ring she held her hand over where it fell on her chest.  Frodo walked over to Chica and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"You took it, didn't you." He hissed shaking her. She could feel her tears falling. 

"Yes, I took it. But I thought I'd be helping you." 

"Don't you ever do that again." He yelled at her as he ripped the chain from her neck. Then griped her shoulders tightly.  

"Frodo, you're hurting me" Chica cried. Frodo looked into her ocean blue eyes and let go of her shoulders 

"Oh Chica, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." He said as he pulled her to his chest and rocked her. 

"You weren't yourself. You're already forgiven. I'm not hurt." Chica replied. 

……………later that day………….  

Sméagol came up with two rabbits and dropped them to Frodo's lap, as he sat leaned against a rock with his arm around Chica, who is resting her head on his shoulder.  Frodo and Sam enchase looks.

"Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds! Ehehe! Hohohhooo! They are young! They are tender and nice. Yes they are! Eat them. Eat them."  Sméagol picked up a rabbit and bit into it tearing it apart.  Frodo's face cringed in disgust and Chica buried her face into Frodo's chest. He placed a hand on her head and stoked her curls, comforting her. 

"Make him sick you will, behaving like that. There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys". Shot Sam taking the rabbits so Sméagol and cooking them.

"Argh!! Whats he doing! Stupid fat hobbit. You ruins it!" yelped Sméagol 

"Whats to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them. What we need it a few good taters." commented Sam 

"What's taters? Preciousss, what's taters? Huh?" 

"Po-ta-toes!! Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish." : 

"Phooh!" spat Sméagol  

"Even you couldn't say no to that." replied Sam 

"Oh yes we could. Ssspoiling nice fish! Give it to ussss raw. and wwwriggling. You keep nasty chips!" 

"You're hopeless"

meanwhile Chica had fallen alseep. And Frodo went to go see what a noise he had heard was. Sam looked around.

"Mr Frodo?" 

Sam and Sméagol found Frodo. Who had spotted an army of the Easterling soldiers marching nearby. 

"Who are they?" asked Sam 

"Wicked men, servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. It will soon be ready." Said Sméagol. 

"Ready to do what?"

"To make His war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."  

"We've got to keep moving. C'mon Sam." Said Frodo starting to get up.

"Mr. Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphant! No one at home will believe this." Said Sam grabbing Frodo's arm as Sméagol snuck away

"Sméagol?" questioned Frodo. Just then chaos breaks out, the Easterlings are attacked from the bushes. 

"We've lingered here for too long. C'mon Sam!" Said Frodo getting up and walking into a human. Frodo and Sam are both caught by men.

"Bind their hands." said Faramir

"Captain Faramir we found this one alseep by a campfire". Said a human holding Chica. 

"Don't hurt her" Frodo shouted to the human. He could see fear in her eyes, this made him want to hold her. 

===========================================================

  Well I might write more this if I get reviews asking for more. If I don't get any review then I'm not writing any more. 


	2. A Window To The West

A Window To The West  
  
Faramir and his men looked over a map "What news?" asked Faramir.  
  
"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate." Answered Parn.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Some thousands. More come every day."  
  
"Who's covering the river to the north?"  
  
"We pulled five hundred men out of Osgiliath, but if the city is attacked, we won't hold it."  
  
"Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."  
  
As the hobbits blindfolds where removed. The first thing Frodo eyes fell upon was Chica. He smiled a very small smile. She was rubbing her wrist there her bonds had been.  
  
"Here". Frodo said taking her hands and rubbing her wrist. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you". She said once he finished. Frodo nodded.  
  
"My men tell me that you are Orc spies" Said Faramir as he approached them  
  
"Spies! Now wait just a minute." Shot Sam.  
  
"Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir replied. "Speak!" He said upon receiving no respond  
  
"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name; this is Chica Muddyfoot. And this is Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Your bodyguard?" retorted Faramir.  
  
"His gardener." Said Sam  
  
"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill- favored look". Faramir spoke again.  
  
"There was no other." Said Frodo Sam and Chica both shot him looks that he ignored. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. And two men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor." He continued . "You were friend of Boromir?"  
  
"Yes, for my part".  
  
"It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead?"  
  
"Dead? How? When?"  
  
"As one of his companions, I had hoped you would tell me. He was my brother."  
  
........................................................  
  
Faramir sat alone deep in thought.  
  
"Captain Faramir. We found it." Said one of his men.  
  
Faramir walked into the small area where the hobbits lay sleeping. Frodo awoke and looked up at him.  
  
"You must come with me. Now." Said Faramir. Frodo got up carefully so not to wake up Chica who had been snuggled up to him.  
  
"Frodo?" She muttered half asleep. Frodo placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I will be back soon". He said, and with that she fell back to sleep. Frodo was led outside.  
  
"Down there." Said Faramir pointing.  
  
Frodo looked down to the Forbidden Pool and saw Sméagol dive in it.  
  
"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." He told Frodo as archers stepped out from the bushes, with arrows on strings, ready to shoot.  
  
"They wait for my command. Shall they shoot?" He questioned Frodo  
  
"Rock and pool, is nice and cool, so juicy sweeeet. I only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweeeeet!" sang Sméagol  
  
Faramir eyes moved from Frodo, to Gollum, and to then archers, his hand rose, preparing to command the archers. But, just as he seems about to make the final movement, Frodo spoke.  
  
"Wait-  
  
Faramir stopped, and turned to Frodo.  
  
"This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide."  
  
Faramir raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Please, let me go down to him." Frodo pleaded.  
  
Faramir nodded, and Frodo made his way down to the Forbidden Pool. Frodo came to a tall rock face entering the Pool, and stopped behind it.  
  
"Sméagol. Master is here." He said beckoning for Sméagol to come to him.  
  
"Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come."  
  
"We must... go now?"  
  
"Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on."  
  
As Sméagol came to the rock face behind which Frodo stood, Faramir's men jumped on him, and wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Don't hurt him! Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol, listen to me!" cried Frodo.  
  
"Master!" Wailed Gollum.  
  
A black cloth was thrown over Sméagol's head. Frodo stared after them, distraught, as Faramir led Sméagol and his men away.  
  
Sméagol was brought to the cave, and thrown to the ground. Crying, he curled up in a corner  
  
"Where are you leading them? Answer me!" Said Faramir  
  
"Sméagol... Why do you cry, Sméagol?"  
  
"Cruel men hurts us. Master tricksed us."  
  
"Of course he did. I told you he was trixy. I told you he was false."  
  
"Master is our friend... our friend."  
  
"Master betrayed ussss!"  
  
"No, not it's business. Leave us alone."  
  
"Filthy little hobbitsesss! They stole it from usss!"  
  
"No... no..."  
  
"What did they steal?" asked Faramir  
  
"My - PRECIOUS!!!!" Gollum shouted, angrily  
  
Frodo had returned to the room they'd been in and was sitting next to Chica as she slept lightly stoking her hair.  
  
"We have to get out of here. You go. Go now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear. I'll watch over Chica". Said Sam  
  
"I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me. I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on, He'll find me. He'll see." Frodo said as he stopped stoking Chica's hair  
  
"Mr. Frodo..."  
  
Suddenly Faramir entered, and drew his sword. Frodo stood up and backed into the wall as Faramir cornered him.  
  
"So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Three haflings and a host of men at my call. And the Ring of power within my grasp. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." Spoke Faramir as Frodo went into a trance like state.  
  
"No!" yelled Frodo as he pulled away and kneeled in a corner. Chica who had awaked upon hearing him yell went to him and held him.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand?! He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. To Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire." Shot Sam.  
  
"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." Said one of Faramir's men that had entered the room.  
  
"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam questioned Faramir.  
  
"Captain?" Said the man.  
  
"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." Said Faramir. 


End file.
